Machines with parts movable relative to one another, such as multiaxial industrial robots, regularly have flexible elements located externally with respect to the machine and in particular hoses and/or cables for the supply of power and media of attached parts guided through the machine, such as tools or the like. For example the robot hand of a multiaxial industrial robot regularly carries such a tool, e.g. welding tongs, which is supplied with power by means of cable and hose connections passing externally of the robot.
Known power supply leads of the indicated type are generally positioned laterally close to the robot structure and in particular run on the robot towards the hand thereof. Holding or retaining parts fixed to the robot structure are used for guiding the lead and these regularly have angle plates fixed to the robot structure and clamping elements located on said plates, said elements being used for holding and guiding the flexible elements.
A particularly disadvantage of the known device is that machine attachments, e.g. a compressed air control valve provided by a user on the machine for fixing reasons take up the same construction space as the aforementioned, conventional power supply leads. Thus, a space conflict occurs, which normally makes necessary cost-intensive, design-complex individual solutions, regularly associated with an unfavourable spatial path of said flexible elements.
Whilst avoiding the aforementioned disadvantages, the problem of the invention is to so further develop a device of the aforementioned type that no spatial hindrances occur when additionally providing machine attachments, the device according to the invention and in particular a path of the elongated, flexible elements guided by the same being characterized by space-saving compactness.